criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mistress of the House
Mistress of the House '''is the eleventh case of Kensington Heights. Case Background After some mass looting in East Kensington, the team needed a secure location to sleep in. The team arrived at The Wolf and Moon Inn, ran by Rian Thyme. Rian welcomed the team in and showed them to their rooms. At 3:39 AM, the team were simultaneously woken up to the sound of an incredible crash. The team ran out and saw that the balcony had been crashed, and Rian had fallen on off it and broken her neck. Rian's autopsy showed that she had landed on her head, gruesomely snapping her neck immediately. On Rian's hands appeared to be hops, an ingredient commonly used to brew beer. Rian never drank a drop of beer in her life according to loyal barmaid, Siobhan Tanner, meaning the killer drank it before killing Rian. The team spoke to Siobhan Tanner when her tray was found with a note reading "Rian, it's time you left, I want my job back!" Siobhan explained that it was truly her idea to start an inn in the most densely populated part of Kensington Heights. However, Rian made an investment, and made a lot of money off of it, when a local news reporter, Kaylee Dell, asked Siobhan and Rian about the new inn opening up, Rian explained that it was all her idea, and that she was going to accept everyone and anyone in Kensington Heights, which ruined Siobhan's idea of making an upmarket hotel, and made it a grotty inn. Siobhan was furious, and planned to take her inn back, but Rian told Siobhan that she could have a job at the hotel still, as a barmaid. Siobhan swore she didn't kill her. Later, thet team spoke to Jennifique McKeough, a local vape shop owner. Jennifique explained that she was staying at the hotel as a guest, travelling around Kensington Heights and advertising her business. Jennifique was spoken to as her vape pen was found broken next to Rian's body. Jennifique thanked the team for finding it. She said that Rian wasn't a nice lady, and that she had threatened to kick her out of the inn for vaping, despite it being legal. Jennifique said that she drank 7 pints of beer and stormed out, throwing her vape pen at her. "Diggie B", a rapper, was spoken to when a picture of him and Rian was found of them in bed. Diggie B explained that she and him were sleeping together. However, Diggie preferred to be alone while still being a rapper. Rian was furious with Diggie and threatened to kill him. Diggie explained that he drank a lot of beer to get over it. Tescoe Dunbar, the cleaner of the entire inn was spoken to. She felt that it was unfair for her to be paid so little to clean so much in such a limited amount of time. Tescoe explained that she was constantly bullied by her employer due to the way she looked (she had been the victim of an acid attack). Tescoe was furious with Rian. Baron Sacha Coenn was found guilty of killing Rian. Baron Sacha explained that he and Rian had grewn up together, despite being on different ends of the class spectrum Rian and Baron Sacha had always been friends, but when Baron Sacha requested a room at the inn, he was turned down as the team had just booked ahead. Baron Sacha started listing everything wrong with Rian, and the two started having an argument. (shown in a flashback) Baron Sacha revealed he knew about her affair with Diggie B. Rian went to slap Baron Sacha, Baron Sacha caught her hand and pushed her away, causing her to fall of her flimsy balcony. Baron Sacha was sentenced to Later, Siobhan was spoken to about getting her inn back as it was rightfully hers. Siobhan said that she needed to get the correct paperwork, and her lawyer was being useless, so she required help from someone in the team. Percius Mexatas revealed her knew about the law, and helped Siobhan get her inn back. Siobhan then became the proud owner of the inn after hours of work, and thanked Percius, and kissed him on the cheek. Tescoe was spoken to again when finally the man who attacked Tescoe 8 years ago had finally been caught. Tescoe was overjoyed, and thanked the player. Tescoe met her attacker, Reiss Jack. The two had an intense, emotional discussion, Reiss explained why he attacked Tescoe to the player. In a court trial, Reiss Jack was found guilty of the attempted murder of Tessie Dunbar, and was senetenced to 4 years in prison. Victim * '''Rian Thyme Murder Weapon * Falling '''(pushed over the balcony in her inn) Killer * '''Baron Sacha Coenn Suspects Suspect's Profile * This suspect has body odour. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect has red hair. Suspect's Profile * This suspect drinks beer. * This suspect's breath smells. * This suspect has body odour. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect wears green. Suspect's Profile * This suspect drinks beer. * This suspect's breath smells. * This suspect has body odour. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect has red hair. * This suspect wears green. Suspect's Profile * This suspect drinks beer. * This suspect's breath smells. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect wears green. Suspect's Profile * This suspect has body odour. Killer's Profile * The killer drinks beer. * The killer's breath smells. * The killer has body odour. * The killer has red hair. * The killer wears green. Crime Scenes Trivia * The case title is a play on the iconic song from the musical Lés Misérables, Master of the House. Category:East Kensington Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Kit0804's things